


I would like to be the air

by AnnaCanWait



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AI!Q, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Android!Tiago, Cyborg!Bond, Human M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCanWait/pseuds/AnnaCanWait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>科幻版办公室恋爱故事。所有角色都不是人类。不对，只有M是人类。摘要太麻烦了，懒得写了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 食物链

Agent Tiago Rodriguez

 

 

“特工T.R，现在你可以站起来了。你的检查单将在十分钟后反馈到终端上，请耐心等待。”

被叫到的特工从测试仪器上起身穿好衣服，离开房间去走廊尽头的盥洗室解决内急。

水声在空旷的天花板与墙壁之间回荡时，他抬起头来，在镜子里看到一张憔悴的脸，看上去大约四十出头，满脸胡茬，棕色的瞳孔里没有一丝表情的波动。换算成人类的年纪，他可以说自己正在经历一场缓慢而煎熬的中年危机。但他的情况要复杂得多。

Tiago Rodriguez对着镜子发呆十多分钟，最后摸了摸下巴，拉上裤链，回到诊疗室面对他的审判结果。

医疗部接待他的小机器人拥有一副性感的交互界面，身材娇小，眼眸碧绿，长长的黑色卷发披散在脑后，说话时会无意识地微微撅嘴。Tiago读出她的胸牌：D3。D3告诉他，一切正常，他的身体机能没有任何问题。

“但是这怎么可能呢？一定有什么地方不对劲。”

她撅起嘴唇，声线平淡而缺乏起伏。“特工T.R，一切正常，你的身体机能没有任何问题。”

Tiago决定讨厌她的撅嘴。

他在椅子上坐直，俯身向前抓住她的右手轻轻吻了一下，然后将她冰冷的手指贴在自己唇边。

“亲爱的，我来告诉你事情的经过。这儿，摸到了吗？这是我昨天早上刮胡子的时候弄的。一时失手，男人总免不了如此。长话短说，我刮破了下巴，血流了出来，于是我洗干净脸，等着它自己愈合。五分钟，十分钟，二十分钟，血止住了，但伤口依然在那儿。今天早晨起床时，它就变成了你手指头下面的这条伤疤。没错，伤疤。你明白吗？这玩意不可能出现在我身上。根本不可能。我想知道我的身体机能出了什么问题，并且请求得到相应的修复与治疗。”

“特工T.R，你在使用与自我身份认知定义相关的词汇时出现错误，‘男人’一词应为‘男性仿生人’。建议前往MS-104室填写心理测评表格，并接受D6的评估与人格重建治疗。祝好运。再见。”

小机器人接收不到他目光中散发的诱惑气息。她抽回手，从手掌心打印出一张印有条形码的小标签，利落地贴在他衬衫的胸口。Tiago把标签撕下来，按在她脑门上，转身离开医疗部，前去申领下一次任务的数据。

 

 

下楼走向军需部的时候，他忽然想起，那个小机器人D3的交互界面是他设计的。

 

 

Q

 

 

接近军需部时，转过一个走廊的拐角，嘈杂的声响逐渐清晰起来。这里向来是个繁忙的部门，充斥着各种各样的噪音，通常包括敲击键盘，倒计时结束的蜂鸣声，引擎和车床的轰鸣和呼啸，间或穿插着一两起小爆炸，但从未出现过Tiago此刻听到的激光枪械发射的声响。该部门一贯在地下射击场对武器进行测试。在后背的汗毛全部倒竖起来之前，他已经拔出了枪，贴上门缝向内窥视片刻，随即一脚踹开了大门。

所有人都聚集在一个墙角，此时他们全部回头望向门外。在人堆的中心，Q正用手指在墙上钻孔。Tiago收起枪，响亮地叹了口气。Q没有回头，只是向着身后摆了摆空闲的那只手。

“等等。”

说罢，继续聚精会神地徒手在墙上钻孔。指尖射出的激光束发出biubiubiu的声音。

Tiago走上前去站在他身后。军需官继续忙活了一会儿，小心地在钻好孔的墙上装上一个支架，拧紧螺丝，然后用一只手拎起一个看上去集微波炉、烤箱和冰箱于一体的东西，摆在支架上。所有人都很明显地松了一口气，热烈地鼓起掌来。有几个下属立刻凑了上去，用那个玩意成功地做出了一杯咖啡。

在掌声中Q转过身来，接过Tiago递给他的存储芯片。

Tiago总是想尽量与Q保持距离。诚然，军需官与医疗部的机器人不可同日而语，但他那与人类无甚差别的交互界面和言行举止当中总有些刻意为之的古怪，比起医疗AI的功能缺失，更像是一个脾气不好、难相处的普通人。要在二者之间做出选择，他宁愿往D3的脑门上贴小标签。

Q把芯片插进太阳穴，它像融化了一般消失在他白皙的皮肤里，只眨一眨眼的功夫，又将芯片从太阳穴取出，递还给Tiago。他冰冷的指尖在Tiago的手心里轻轻一划，让对方想起了一些事情。

“你们能不能升级一下医疗部的AI？”

“医疗部AI只需要具备单一功能。”

“总得能和人类交流吧。”

“迄今为止 _人类_ 并没有反馈过与医疗部AI的交流障碍。”

“我的自愈能力毫无理由地下降了，我需要医疗部提供的彻底检查，也许还需要看护。但他们的AI无法识别我的请求。”

一丝厌烦的表情掠过Q的面孔。“你需要医疗部的看护？”

Tiago耸耸肩。

Q抬起手指。一道激光射线biu的一声穿透对方的下腹部，布料和皮肉烧焦的气味缓慢升起，花衬衫立刻被奔涌而出的鲜血染红。“现在你有机会了。”

Tiago弯下腰，疼得脸色发白。

“我操！”

他的动作牵动了伤口，又一股鲜血奔涌而出。Q笑了笑。“不客气。记得让他们检查一下你的自愈能力。”

Tiago扭头就走，在门口把正要进门的James Bond撞了个趔趄，他也没有停下脚步。

 

 

Agent James Bond

 

 

“这他妈的是出了什么事？”

Bond走进房间，穿戴整齐，精神焕发，脸刮得干干净净，左手拿着一个文件夹，右边的袖管空荡荡地垂落在体侧。他用鞋尖蹭了蹭地板上的血迹，皱起了眉头。

“没什么，他想住院，我就帮帮他。”

Q从桌子上抬起头，目光落在Bond那条缺失的右臂上，表情按照震惊——愤怒——责难的清晰顺序依次进行了变化。在他开口之前，Bond上前一步，从口袋里掏出一个小小的老式无线电发报器，扔在Q的桌上。

“我让你把这个带回来了吗，特工？”

特工窃笑了一下。“总比无故浪费要好。”

Q叫来几个下属。在看到Bond时，他们无一例外地露出了愁苦的表情。

“三百小时。”其中一个下属喃喃地说。“研发你那条手臂花了我们三百个小时。你至少得告诉我们它是怎么被扯下来的。”

特工再次窃笑。“去数据库里调用我的记忆存档吧。你们花费那么多时间真是物有所值，扯掉我这条手臂的家伙看上去可是像座山一样。”

下属们灰心丧气地接过他在本次任务中使用的芯片，离开了Q的桌子。

在Bond也即将若无其事地转身离开之前，Q起身叫住了他，让他坐在自己的椅子上。他站在椅子前方，双手撑住椅子左右两边的扶手，弯下腰去，一动不动地注视着Bond的眼睛。对方回以坦然的目光，神色中没有丝毫不安。

“如果你觉得你能骗过我，007号特工，那么你就错了。除了一条机械手臂之外，你还有什么需要向我报损的零件吗？”

“我对你一向以诚相待，军需官。”

“你懂我什么意思。别骗我。想都不要想。我再问一次，你还有需要报损的零件吗，007号特工？”

“没有了。而且这不叫零件。你在使用与同事身份认知定义相关的词汇时出现了错误，军需官。也许你该让下属们为你做个测试。”

Q没说话，只是伸出手把Bond的一只湛蓝的眼珠挖了出来，扔在桌上那个无线电发报器的旁边。被拔出眼窝的瞬间，它轻柔地发出“啵”的一声，仿佛对那个温暖潮湿的栖身之所送去一丝留恋的讯息。

“别害怕，这并不像看上去的那么疼，” Bond捂住眼睛，向身旁一个苦着脸的下属解释道，“只是拔出来的瞬间眼窝会有一点压迫感。”他用另一只眼睛向她使了个挑逗的眼色，但她的眉头立刻皱得更紧了。

Q捡起那颗人造眼球，把它举到自己眼前。“我不知道你是什么时候把这副备用的旧型号偷偷藏起来的，但你真的以为我看不出它和新型号的区别？它们就连颜色都不一样。我有权知道我花费数月心血的研究成果的损毁原因。”

Bond露出轻松的微笑。这个笑容通常会让军需部员工产生一股哭泣的冲动。

“抱歉，因为有替换品，所以我还以为它不需要报损——我把它摘下来，不小心被海浪冲走了，怎么也找不回来。也许你得改造一下我的肺，或者直接给我装个鳃。把鳃的事儿纳入下阶段的研究计划怎么样？”

军需官死死地盯着面前的特工，看上去像是死机了两秒，忽然以闪电般的速度抬起右手，指向他失去眼球的一侧眼窝。biu的一声白光闪过，Bond侧身一躲，远处一个下属的惊叫伴随马克杯破碎的声音同时响起，咖啡洒得整张桌子都是。Bond缓缓放下挡在眼前的手臂，仅存的那只手掌正中被穿了一个正圆形的洞。

“Q，我有没有告诉过你我的大脑不是人造产品？如果刚才没躲开你的激光，我还是会死的。”

“我知道。”

“不过我总是能躲开。”

“我知道。”

“我可以把我的左眼拿走吗？”

“快滚。”

Bond露出一个坏笑，捡起桌上的眼球和文件夹，转身离开了。Q用一个手指碾碎了桌上的无线电发报器。

 

 

M

 

 

James Bond在军需部折磨完MI6最高级的人工智能，就沿着楼梯一路向上，前往M的办公室汇报任务。路过医疗部的走廊时，从附近的房间里隐约传来Tiago的怒吼声，他想起Q办公桌旁地板上的鲜血，没忍住嘴角的一丝微笑。

Tiago的仿生人式身份认同焦虑从未进入过他的大脑，他纯粹的、鲜活的人类大脑，主宰着全身上下各自为政又紧密相连的机械部件与人造器官，如同女王主宰着帝国的无数个殖民地。他只效忠女王和国家，其余的事情无需操心。说到底，女王是不会对自己的公民身份产生怀疑的。

在大楼的顶层，M的办公室外，整条走廊上都铺着深色的羊毛地毯。Bond那锃亮的皮鞋踏上地毯时并没有发出任何声音。他把听力的灵敏度调到最高，试图从办公室里窃取只言片语。这已经成了他每次上楼时必做的事情，然而没有一次能如愿以偿地探听到什么高层机密。（他的目的并非在于窃取高层机密，做出这一举动纯粹是出于消遣。）在那扇厚重的实木门后，今天播放着莱茵的黄金，明天播放着罗恩格林，他那超人的听力捕捉到的永远是瓦格纳壮阔的和弦。

他小心地把耳朵贴在门上听了一下，是纽伦堡的名歌手，M今天心情不错。他站在门口听完了整个序曲，然后象征性地敲了敲门，拉下了门把手。

Moneypenny不在，里屋的门开着，从里面传来若隐若现的极轻微的音乐声。他寻着沃尔特的授奖歌走进门，M坐在办公桌后，靠在椅背上闭目养神，双手交叉搁在膝盖上。Bond琢磨着是他那可悲的人类听力让他没有发觉自己的到来，还是他干脆就懒得搭理自己。

M睁开眼睛，将他从头到脚打量了一遍，向他点头致意。“007。”

Bond回以一个军人式的立正。“长官。”他上前一步，将手中的文件夹递给M。对方直起身接过文件夹，戴上眼镜，取出里面的任务报告，开始粗略地翻阅起来。

M坚持让所有特工在结束任务后直接向他提交一份纸质报告，并且必须手写。特工们凑在一起喝酒聊天时都对这个规定牢骚满腹，其中对此意见最大的是那些人工智能同僚们，他们觉得这是一种极大的浪费，对愚蠢的人类的形式主义嗤之以鼻。Bond觉得，从这位M上任的第一天起，他们就应该从他宁可戴眼镜也不愿意以现代科技手段调整视力的传统做派当中意识到些什么。这并非形式主义，这是一种可预料的保守作风。

任务报告用两张A4纸的篇幅做了简要的说明，详细信息都在记忆芯片里，M要的只是一份不会因为系统故障而损毁或丢失的存档。阅览完毕，他将纸张装回文件夹里，客气地向特工致谢。他的目光掠过Bond空荡的袖管，在那儿盘旋一阵，但并没有开口询问乃至慰问的意思。

是的，Bond想，M就是这样。在他周围有一道无形的障壁，里面是无法死而复生的、需要戴老花眼镜的、纯粹而脆弱的人类，外面是除此以外所有的生物，他与他们都保持着客气的距离，感情相当淡薄，可说是漠不关心。从这个意义上说，这栋大楼最顶层的人类M和最底层的人工智能Q十分相似。

Bond并没打算和自己的上司发展到能一同喝酒聊天的关系，但被漠视到这个程度总还是令人不快。他忽然感到一阵烦躁，钝痛像锉刀一般折磨着他的人类大脑。M摆出一副无事退朝的表情，他打算顺势离开，趁着天色还早，去找Tanner偷偷喝一杯，把眼镜、纸质文件和瓦格纳统统扫出脑海。

有人在外面敲了敲门，片刻之后，面色阴沉的Tiago走了进来，依然穿着那件染血的花衬衫。Bond借此机会向M告辞。

他刚走出两步，M的声音在身后响起，语气平静，但Bond能听出其中那一丝几乎无法辨识的愉悦之情。

“顺便说一句，007，这间办公室门外的监控摄像是直接把画面传送到我这里的。如果你下次过来时想听点别的，可以事先告诉我。”

Bond只好笑了一下。

 

 

Agent Tiago Rodriguez

 

 

Bond离开的时候轻轻地带上了门，音乐的播放正好结束，只剩下两个人的办公室里出现了一小会儿令人不快的沉默。

M向Tiago投去询问的眼神，等待他解释自己为什么会在总部里受伤。Tiago清了清嗓子。

“长官……我想汇报军需官无故攻击同事的反常行为。也许他的程序需要调试。”

“我记得当时你也在前任军需官组织的研发团队里。”M向他指出一个事实，“你们的设计大概出现了什么漏洞？”

Tiago憋了一上午的愤怒突然爆发了。“但我绝对没有给他安装这种人格障碍！他现在就是个疯子，看在老天爷的份上，你该把他派去执行外勤工作，他会成为MI6最致命的杀手！我们这些00特工都可以退休了！”

M皱起眉头，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，再次看向Tiago衬衫上的血迹。“你的伤口，”他做了个示意的手势，“现在怎么样？”

“已经愈合了，今天早上我怀疑我的自愈能力出现了障碍，现在看来还没有大碍，但还需要继续观察。”

“那不是很好吗？还有什么问题？”

有那么几秒钟的时间，Tiago气得说不出话来。他扶着办公桌的边缘，做了几个深呼吸。长长地叹了口气，他将疲惫不堪的目光投向M。

“我太累了，长官，但这并不重要，重要的是我感到无所适从，好像并不属于这里。我从没有感受过隶属于这个部门所带来的安全感。你有安全感吗，长官？”

M用他那双深邃的蓝眼睛注视着他，只是说了一句：“没有人是安全的。”

他从椅子上站了起来。

“你去休假吧，开销算在经费里，但目的地与伦敦的距离不要超过9个时区。有重要任务我会让Tanner通知你回来。”

Tiago沉默片刻，向M点头致谢，然后大踏步走出房间。

 

 

在帕西法尔序曲庄严的旋律中，他用力关上了身后的门。

 


	2. 眼镜

 

Tiago没有离开伦敦。

他回家睡了一觉，睡到第二天晚上才睁眼，躺在他那张豪华的大床上昏昏沉沉地瞪着墙纸上的豹纹。上个星期他的睡眠时间总共不超过两个小时，所以他想在被子里赖上一天一夜并不算多奢侈。他躺在那里，在脑海中翻阅着9个时区路程内的可选目的地。9个时区都能去东京了，M确实是真心给他放假。

也许还是去西班牙南方阳光充沛的沙滩，篝火、酒精、趴体、电子乐、漂亮姑娘——哦慢着，姑娘突然发现了你是个仿生人。再见。

或者回到自己的岛上，带上足够的酒和食物，没人打扰，想干什么就干什么，脱光衣服在沙滩上晒太阳……

但是遛鸟也没什么意思。

他翻了个身，双手捂住眼睛，叹了口气。困倦压过了一切享乐的欲望，其中还掺杂着一种特定的焦虑，在近些日子成倍地增长。

Tiago抚摸着下腹部那个已经痊愈的伤口，决心解决这个焦虑的问题。因为本质上来说，他毕竟还是个乐观而快活的人。乐观而快活的仿生人。妈的，管他呢。

 

 

在假期的第三天下午，他像个普通的工作狂一样来到MI6，手里拎着一个包装雅致的纸袋。

军需部的忙碌气氛像一张大网，每一个身处其中的人都不能逃脱它的笼罩。一群群研发人员在房间中穿行，紧张地轻声细语，仿佛一颗炸弹随时都有可能爆炸。Tiago想了一下，觉得这个比喻很可能不仅仅是一个比喻。

他揪住一个匆匆路过他身边的姑娘询问Q的下落。她做了个手势，告诉他头儿在地下射击场测试枪械，然后用一种奇怪的姿势单腿跳着离开了。

“她昨天在部门内的电子竞技比赛里得了第一名。”从休息室走出来的一个同事向他解释道。Tiago还没来得及想明白这两件事情的联系，那人就把一杯茶塞到他的手里。“给头儿带去，谢谢啦。”

Tiago惊讶地扬起眉毛：“他还需要喝茶？”

对方笑了笑。“大概是他发展出的最人性化的爱好。”

 

 

MI6地下射击场里的军需部专属区域是一个令人类同事们唯恐避之不及的地方。即使发现里面没有足以致死的毒气和足以致盲的闪光，他们也不会踏入此地一步，清扫工作都由机器人完成。Tiago端着茶盘窥视一番，确认此刻进去不会有生命危险，这才拉开了门。在宽敞的房间里，Q扛着一把比他本人还高的、类似于火箭炮的玩意，正在专心致志地瞄准前方无序运动的靶标。他并没有像人类狙击手一样眯起眼睛，而是向瞄准镜里看了一眼，然后扣下扳机。六发炮弹精准地锁定靶标，一声震天动地的轰鸣过后，一切都灰飞烟灭。

Tiago目不转睛地盯着他。那纤细的手臂稳稳地扛起重型枪械的景象让他内心某个角落潜藏的欲望不安分地抽动了一下。他在脑内暗暗记下了这件事。

“好家伙。”一个声音赞叹道。Tiago回过头去，西装革履的Bond坐在角落里，懒洋洋地冲他摆了摆手。他走过去，把茶盘搁在小圆桌上。

“抱歉没有你的茶。我可不知道你在这。”

Bond从骨瓷点心碟里取了一块造型不规则的小饼干，怀疑地嗅了嗅气味，决定对它进行一个快速的扫描。“没关系，我从来不喝军需部的茶。你也小心为妙，他们那些花样百出的竞赛经常会波及到休息室里的储备物资，包括茶叶，”他皱起眉头盯着那块小饼干，“啊，我忘了你也曾经在那儿干过，你比我了解得清楚。”

Tiago耸耸肩。“现在这些新来的年轻人的逻辑我已经跟不上了。”

他俩一起紧张地研究那些饼干，此时Q结束检查，把枪械搁在地上，加入了他们气氛肃穆的小茶会。他端起他那个印有Q10字样的马克杯，喝了一口，舒服地靠在椅背上。Tiago忽然觉得此情此景很荒谬，几乎要笑出声来。三个普通人类眼里的怪物坐在一起喝下午茶，简直是爱丽丝漫游仙境里的场面。他琢磨着M看到他们会露出怎样的表情。

不管怎么说，至少从外表看来，Bond还算个无懈可击的英国绅士。M似乎一直偏爱他，大概是品味相近的缘故。他把这个想法说给他们听。Bond脸上的表情像吃了一嘴屎又吐不出来一样。

“我？！”

他伸出右臂。

“我丢了一条手臂，站在他面前，他都没有问一句。你管这叫偏爱？”

Tiago忧伤地看着他。“我肚子上开了个洞，满身是血，他还嘲讽我。跟你相比他显然更恨我。”

Q在一旁插嘴道：“我想M先生最恨的是我，我的数据库里记载的他与我进行视线交流的次数为0。不过我倒不在乎这个。”

他们一起陷入了沉默。

片刻过后，Tiago下定决心清了清嗓子。

“那个，”他捏起一块小饼干，冲着搁在射击场中间的那台重型枪械示意，“是给我的？”他知道Bond喜欢手枪，而人类特工也无法使用这种重量级的武器。如此排除一番之后，剩下的人选并不算太多。

Q喝了口茶。“是。”

Tiago惊呆了。

他们的军需官向身后做了个手势。“当然，它还处在测试阶段，不能马上投入使用。我需要你提供测试数据，以便完成针对你身体机能与使用习惯的个人化改装。请抽出时间配合我们的工作。”

Tiago还是说不出话来。在一旁的Bond终于下定决心咬了一口手中的饼干，随即再次露出与刚才听说自己受M偏爱时一模一样的表情。他于是赶紧把自己手中的小饼干扔回盘子里。

“……为什么？我最近并没有提交申请装备的表格。”

“昨天Boothroyd先生来为我做系统升级，新版系统对AI的道德观念进行了修正，以增加与其他物种的兼容性。他批评我说不应该随意攻击同事，尤其是一位曾经参与我的研发与制造工作的同事。因此我决定用这种方式向你表达来自我个体的一点歉意。”

他一口气说完，停下来看着Tiago，后者心中此刻已经一团乱麻。感谢伟大的前任军需官，他过去的上司，即使退休了，依然坚持不懈地为保障MI6员工的生命安全做出贡献。在正常的情况下，此刻Tiago应该已经欣喜若狂，这种大场面大阵势的拉风武器一向是他的最爱。然而对方先下手为强，占得了先机，这对他原先的计划来说就有点不妙了。

那个被他一路拎进MI6的纸袋搁在桌子底下，Tiago深吸一口气，将它拿出来放在桌上。

“实际上，我也想要向你表达我的歉意……我不该在你忙着的时候打扰你的工作。”不但不忙，而且在玩忽职守利用工作时间摸鱼。但这不是重点。“拆开看看吧。”

军需官安静地看了他一会儿，然后伸手从纸袋里掏出一个包装精美的长方形小盒子，开始拆包装纸。Bond靠在椅背上饶有兴味地旁观着他们俩，Tiago转头向他投去威胁的目光，警告他不要添乱。

然后他回过头来，看到Q向他伸出双手，白皙的掌心上躺着一副纯黑色框架的眼镜。

“我并不需要这种被人类用于矫正视力的设备。解释你的目的，特工。”

那是他通常的平静语气，他并没有生气，但Tiago在其中辨认出一丝疑惑不解。他清了清嗓子。

“没什么，镜片没有度数，只是个装饰——我觉得很适合你。”

“为什么很适合我？”

“因为你戴上会很好看。”

“为什么会很好看？”

“因为……因为它符合人类的某种审美标准。”

“为什么我的交互界面要符合人类的审美标准？”

Tiago猛地意识到这样是行不通的。假装没听到旁边Bond的窃笑，他向Q露出自己最温柔的表情，试图在对方的感情库中激起那可怜的一丁点波动。

“好吧，Q，你不需要符合人类的审美标准。但有的时候我们需要一些额外的东西来装点自己，好让我们看上去更像人类，”他及时改口，“我是说，增加我们与人类这个物种的兼容性。这与Boothroyd先生对你做出的改进具有相同的目的。另外，出于我个人的喜好与对同事的关怀，我觉得戴上一副眼镜会让你显得非常有魅力。”

Q陷入了思考，或者说运算。他的绿眼睛直直地盯着桌面，瞳孔闪烁着微弱的光芒。

“Boothroyd先生说你曾经在我的研发团队里，你负责的是哪个方面？”

“主要是交互界面的设计，还有一些细微的调试工作。”Tiago回答。

“所以说你是按照你的个人喜好设计了我的外观？”

“并不完全是……我参考了大家的意见。”他回忆起当初整个部门为了决定新任军需官的性别而展开的一场恶战，那段凶险的日子过得可真是艰苦。

“但拥有最终决定权的依然是你，”Q有理有据地说道，“因此你的提议应该列入我的参考选项之中。”他低头看向自己手中的眼镜。“并且，我搜索了信息库，在人类的各种文化中，‘戴眼镜‘这一特征都隶属于人类社会对于与我从事同一行业的从业者持有的刻板印象。此刻板印象同时与‘专业性’、‘技术能力强’等正面评价联系在一起。因此我判定这种设备对我有益。”

Tiago突然觉得特别累，好像过去这一天一夜都白睡了。

“那么你愿意听取我的提议，戴上这个设备试试吗？”他打起精神，亲切地问道。

Q打开眼镜腿，将它架在鼻梁上。Bond拍了拍Tiago的肩，夸奖道：“品位不错。”Tiago只是目不转睛地盯着Q看了一阵。

Q忽然低下头，像是有些不好意思。他从盘子里抓了一小块饼干，还没等Bond出声阻止，就扔进了嘴里。“啊，”他惊讶地赞叹了一声，“味道真棒。”

两位特工交换了一个绝望的眼色。Tiago在脑内做了个记录，提醒自己记得让退休的老军需官校正一下Q的味觉。


End file.
